gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Timber
Timber was a wolf and close companion of Snake-Eyes. Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity A wolf who befriended Snake-Eyes while the commando lived in his cabin in the High Sierras. Though Timber became a pet to Snake-Eyes, he remained a wild animal and usually stood guard at the cabin when Snake-Eyes was away. Hawk and Stalker were met by Timber when they first asked Snake-Eyes to join the newly-formed G.I. Joe team. Because Snake-Eyes rarely left his land and a wolf was his constant companion, some of the people in the tiny town at the foot of the mountains sometimes referred to Snake-Eyes as a werewolf. When Snake-Eyes' cabin was attacked by Destro, Firefly and Fred Broca, Timber helped his friend, pouncing on Destro before he could shoot Snake-Eyes. In the battle that followed, Snake-Eyes pulled Timber into the hidden trap door beneath his cabin as it exploded. Over a year later, Storm Shadow arrived at the wreckage of the cabin to spend some time alone. He was worried to find Timber growling at him, but the wolf soon picked up Snake-Eyes' scent on the ninja and welcomed him as a friend. When Scarlett arrived, seeking Storm Shadow's help in saving Snake-Eyes from the Cobra Consulate in New York, Timber joined the rescue mission. He was hidden away in a large vacuum cleaner tank being pulled by Scarlett, who was disguised as a cleaning lady. When Scarlett's identity was exposed, a group of Cobra soldiers had the bad luck of discovering Timber, as well. Years later, Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, Storm Shadow and Jinx took some time off at the site of the cabin. As they sat around a campfire, Timber approached, an arrow in his side and a red cloth in his teeth. He had been shot by a group of Red Ninjas coming to kill Storm Shadow. The ninjas were defeated after a fight, and Timber was given the treatment he needed to recover from his injuries. Timber lived to a very old age, spending several more years on watch at the cabin, with or without Snake-Eyes. (#27, 31, 32, 52, 90, 91, 145, 149; YB 3) Devil's Due Comics continuity About a year after the Joe team was shut down in 1994, Timber died while Snake-Eyes and Scarlett were living in a newly-built cabin. They buried him in the mountains, not far from the cabin. Before passing away, Timber fathered a litter of wolf pups, many of whom still live near the cabin today. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Timber joined Snake-Eyes on a solo mission to steal a decoder from a Cobra base in the frozen forests. Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Timber was a wild wolf which became Snake Eyes’ pet since episode 3 and after the ninja releases him from a bear trap. The name was given just a little after, from a blind man who saved both (Timber and Snake Eyes) from a bear attack. A sample of Timber's loyalty took place just on the next chapter: when the Joes assault the aircraft where Destro pretended to leave with a special meteor rock and Snake Eyes jumped from the chopper with a jetpack on his back, Timber didn't want to stay behind and jumped without any protection but the trust that Snake Eyes will catch him. He is seen again in the Pyrimind of Darkness series. DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Toys Write up Trivia Write up External links Write up Footnotes Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Pets Category:Action Force characters